


Tea and Kisses

by Pipsqueak the Hipsqueak (cranky__crocus)



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Pipsqueak%20the%20Hipsqueak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance appreciates one of her long-held traditions with an unexpected interruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> I sent out a little tumblr post to see if anyone had requests for drabbles. Room-onthe-broom requested a drabble for 'tea and kisses'. What was supposed to be five drabbles turned into sixteen, with the last two being double-drabbles. We see how well I stick to my plans now, don't we?

            6.15 in the evening, that glorious time at which Constance was at last able to materialise into the staffroom and prepare herself a cup of tea. She did so with the meticulous care her students never seemed to afford their potions (with rare exceptions). Despite this obvious routine, her entrance perpetually frightened any chanting teachers within the room; occasionally she had the pleasure of spooking _multiple_ colleagues, which was simply an added bonus of her evening.

            Fifteen wondrous minutes of steeped relaxation, decompression and deep breaths before the chaos of supper—not that she allowed such a thing as chaos.


	2. Steeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance enjoys her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second drabble in the series. The tension builds... (No, I'm totally joking; I don't really do 'plot' so to say. No suspense here.)

            No colleagues to spook, alas. Constance noticed this with the barest pinch of disappointment. The anticipation of her evening tea swept away such frivolous feelings.

            Constance could prepare her loose-leaf, conjure her favourite teacup, pour the water and steep the tea with her eyes closed, although she would never condone such reckless behaviour. A long sigh escaped her lips as her thighs met the chair. Beautiful evening.

            Yet any evening could carry its clouds, she supposed—with another sigh—as Imogen Drill entered the staffroom. Her hair was reminiscent of Davina’s old hedgehog, or so Constance imagined.

            They locked eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated!


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen gives Constance a gift; it's not quite what either of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter. I took a bit of creative freedom with your prompt, Strax. Or I have thus far anyway. ;D

            Constance didn’t consider herself a student of human nature; she hardly saw the need when much of her most productive time was solitary. Still, she could see _something_ in Imogen’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. 

            Something hit Constance between the eyes. It was small and reflective, wrapped in foil. Imogen’s arms had barely moved; Constance may not have seen it had she not been staring directly at the woman. 

            ‘What on _Earth?_ ’ Constance erupted. 

            ‘It’s a kiss.’ 

            ‘Not one I’ve ever seen.’ 

            ‘Chocolate. Took them off Serge.’ 

            ‘ _I_ don’t want his kisses.’ 

            ‘Turns out, neither do I.’ Imogen fled.


	4. Almost the Sweetest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance contemplates the chocolate. More surprising yet, she consumes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for being back to Constance's thoughts. I've left some of it between the lines--I do love some good subtext--but there has to be some serious 'something' for Constance to eat straight-up chocolate, but Hershey's chocolate even more so. Things to consider. (; Here you are Strax, another segment!

            Indeed, Constance was not a student of humanity; words, however, were well within her domain. She considered the signs: Imogen’s actions, indicating a change in demeanour; Imogen’s words, implying a splitting of ways; Imogen’s exit, suggesting emotional turmoil. 

            Constance contemplated the chocolate. It was not her substance of choice—unhealthy on both the teeth and body at large. The foil and ridiculous paper ribbon may have made it attractive to her students, but not to Constance. Worse, it wasn’t even _Cadbury_. 

            The chocolate found its way to her mouth all the same. She smiled. It was _almost_ the sweetest thing.


	5. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance arrives bearing gifts and has no desire for it to be looked in the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a day before and I wrote a good number more drabbles today so I thought I would post another. One with some more interaction. I may be a fan of chocolate. Hope you like it, Strax!

            Imogen’s door was closed but buffered nary a sob. Constance was again reminded that Imogen bore no magic and could cast no silencing spell. With the unusual sensation of guilt in her gut, the witch knocked.

            ‘Coming!’ came the frustrated reply. Red-rimmed eyes greeted her from behind the door.

            Constance threw a chocolate bar at the woman, knowing her reflexes would snatch it from the air. Imogen inspected it uneasily.

            ‘It’s not _Trojan_ chocolate,’ Constance snapped. ‘From the Witches’ Kitchen. Better than Hags and Horrocks— _certainly_ better than Serge’s chalk-chocolate.’

            ‘Th-thank you,’ Imogen managed.

            ‘I’ll leave you to it, then.’


	6. Reappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance considers Imogen's means of announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action in this one, my dears, I'm sorry. But I went from writing this as a lead in to one or two more drabbles into writing another whole set. Now I have 15 drabbles done for this series.
> 
> As of today I've also started putting these up on fanfic.net--on my new account--because that seems to be The Place for Worst Witch fanfic.
> 
> And now for some more Constance thoughts.

            Constance’s footfalls thundered as she strode along the silent corridors. She considered simply appearing in her private study. No, the brisk walk would do her unsettled mind some good.

            Why had Imogen chosen to open up in such a way? Sure, Constance was miles away from social idiocy and would have noticed the woman’s downtrodden emotions after the romantic break, but to make such an announcement… It was almost a confession, the sort conveyed between two people who shared some manner of camaraderie.

            Did they? Solidarity Constance could not doubt, but anything companionable?

            Imogen was waiting at her door.

            ‘Constance.’


	7. Give a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen has questions. So does Constance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with actual interaction. It was at this point, I think, that I knew I needed to go on to more drabbles.
> 
> Hope you like it. I know it's not too exciting, but it's a lead-in, so there's that knowledge to get you by. (;

            Very little took Constance Hardbroom by surprise: worst witches, evil twin sisters, mortal peril. The second sudden appearance by Imogen Drill nearly caused Constance’s steady footsteps to falter. The woman must have sprinted up along the longer path just to beat her there.  

            Indeed, Imogen’s inhalations came in shallower puffs; it was quite the athletic endeavour to steal the breath of a seasoned runner. Constance noticed because, yet again, she found herself staring. The realisation unnerved her. So did the flush of Imogen’s complexion.  

            ‘Why the chocolate?’ Imogen asked.  

            ‘I could inquire the same.’  

            ‘I wanted to give a kiss.’


	8. The Upper Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance works to figure out Imogen and her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you, my dear Strax! 
> 
> I hope this is all right. The drabble is definitely a difficult technique that I am always working to better myself with; it's hard to incorporate physical descriptions, thoughts, and dialogue in each piece. I did have a lovely time writing this, though!

            Constance blinked. The words replayed in her mind: give a kiss, give a kiss… Was Imogen being intentionally ambiguous? Suggestive? Dense? Aggravating woman. 

            Imogen seemed content to stare back at her, eyes boring toward Constance with a force intensified by the heavier breathing. Constance feared for her own complexion; she could feel pinpricks of heat emanating from her chest, dangerously close to a race up her neck. 

            ‘I’m watching your brain work,’ Imogen said. She appeared to be enjoying the upper hand. 

            ‘Since you’ve so benevolently set it to motion, yes,’ Constance rebuked. ‘Tell me honestly: what did you mean?’


	9. Show or Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance doesn't appreciate the ambiguity of Imogen's words; Imogen knows she can only lose the ambiguity in actions. But should she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand uh-oh we may have finally hit some heat.
> 
> I'm a little less sure on Constance's characterisation after this chapter. Hope it's still all right.
> 
> Thank you, Strax, for having me write this! It has been such fun.

            ‘It’s not something I could tell you,’ Imogen said plainly.

            ‘Riddles don’t suit you, Imogen,’ Constance said with a sneer. ‘Your bare midriff hardly constitutes an enigma.’

            She moved to sidestep Imogen, who watched Constance’s hips and followed the step.

            Imogen leaned back against her door, physical poof that the witch would be getting nowhere without passing through Imogen first.

            _Aggravating woman!_ Constance thought again.

            ‘You’re right: I could tell you,’ Imogen rectified. She glanced down and pressed only her index finger to the base of the witch’s thumb. ‘But it is generally a thing one shows.’

            ‘Then show it.’


	10. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance thinks she may have discovered what she wants. Imogen can't give it--yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are going to attack my house with brooms now. Just remember there are another five chapters.

            Constance was surprised again by her invitation (was it an invitation? for what?), by the warmth she could feel in her face, the flip of her stomach, the tenacity of her observations: Imogen’s still-short breath (shouldn’t it have returned?), the rise and fall of her ridiculous athletic top, that bare midriff (and every complex, convex line of it), the fire of her gaze, the closeness of their bodies, the heat Constance had pinned for temper…

            She wanted to step back. She wanted to stay precisely where she was, to step _forward_.

            ‘I can’t.’ Imogen broke the silence, regretful. ‘Too soon.’


	11. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance gets Imogen to the bottom of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit more hopeful for you lot.

            ‘Then why are you here?’ Constance could hear the note of irritation, of regret, in her tone. There was her temper; and yet her temper came from a feeling of being wounded, of rejection, of something she never wanted to feel.

            ‘To see if there is something here.’

            ‘And?’ snapped Constance. She felt ready to cry and scream at once; she was too hot, the moment too heady…

            ‘I didn’t break with Serge because of you. It was him, and it was me; we didn’t work.’ Imogen’s finger moved to the point of Constance’s wrist. ‘You have always captivated me.’


	12. Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance is speechless; Imogen is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a terrible human and thoroughly aggravating as well. (; I hope you enjoy this anyway!
> 
> I'm sorry if this is out of character for Constance. I know she had a few episodes of being utterly speechless; it fit with writing drabbles to have this be one, but it equally could have gone another direction, as I am well aware.

            Constance was speechless. Words, supposedly her domain, eluded her. Instead she stood studying this human—this impeccable, aggravating, equally _captivating_ human—before her. Everything was upside-down and shot to hell the way Constance always detested, yet she couldn’t walk away if she tried.

            She felt like a mute moron. Her features must have expressed her hopeless confusion, for Imogen spoke again.

            ‘You can’t be a rebound. You are a prize.’ Imogen’s finger trailed up to the inner crook of Constance’s elbow; she suddenly wished her sleeves gone. ‘I had to know if you were a prize I could touch, someday.’


	13. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance wishes for 'someday' to come. Imogen suggests they catch a glimpse before it arrives in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Imogen finally speaks her truth! 'bout time. But how will it go over?
> 
> Nobody knows. (Lies. I know. And tomorrow you will too, so no real suspense here. (; )

            Constance had never wished for ‘someday’ as much as she did in that moment. In the back of her head, some reasonable part of herself—the part that any other time she swore was all of her—reminded that Imogen’s reasoning was sound, for once in her infuriating existence.

            The witch moved to break the spell by stepping back. Imogen’s finger was replaced by her hand—a warm, strong grip—holding Constance steady and in place.

            ‘Can we see?’ Imogen asked. It was nearly a plea. ‘Can we cheat, skip the riddle, see if there’s a future? Just one kiss.’


	14. One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen adjusts her proposition with Constance's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly chapter, I know. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Can't believe the next one is the last.

            Just one… Constance licked her dry lips. The motion of her tongue worked to jog her oratory abilities.

            ‘One kiss? You’ve already given me one. Between the eyes, if I recall correctly,’ Constance stated dryly, falling back on sarcastic humour for comfort.

            Imogen leaned up and pressed a kiss between the witch’s arched brows. Constance could feel the curve of a wicked smile against her skin. ‘I kissed it better. Three kisses, then.’

            ‘One more,’ Constance summarised. It was too much; it wasn’t enough.

            ‘One more,’ Imogen confirmed.

            Constance could feel her gaze and all the places their bodies touched.


	15. The Sweetest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen has her answer. So does Constance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it a double-drabble just for you lot. Wanted a bit more heat than only the brief description of the kiss. You all will have to request some smut with prompts some time, if that's what you actually want. ;D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've liked it well enough, Strax! I had great fun writing it for you. (: This has been a wonderful first venture into actually writing The Worst Witch. I hope I'll be back some time soon!

            ‘Yes,’ Constance blurted, unaware the word rested behind her lips until it escaped. Imogen was upon her in an instant, stealing away any other hidden words. (Constance was sure they were variations on the theme.)

            The kiss was not short or chaste like the one to her forehead. It _was_ sweet like the first kiss; sweeter, for it tasted of the chocolate Constance had given as a rare gift. The damn woman had sampled it immediately.

            That knowledge, the taste of it, the kiss…

            Constance had been incorrect: _this_ was the sweetest thing.

            Her arms moved of their own accord.

 

 

            (Constance returned to the kiss again over a glass of sherry in her private study. It replayed in her mind as she stroked the rim of her glass, which sang. She re-conjured the sensation of sparks dancing over her lips and nerves firing across her body. Her dress tightened over her chest.

            Imogen’s body had been inexpressibly hot against hers; the feel of the woman’s leg between her own had made her tremble, as did the mere thought. The fingers tracing her jaw and neck, the feel of Imogen’s muscles beneath her palms, her breathy whimper…

            _One_ was not enough.)


	16. Running for the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen's experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter that was requested by Princess Sammi (over on ff.net). She asked very nicely and I do appreciate politeness. (; Here we have a little taste of Imogen's point of view. It's perhaps more poetic than she appeared in show-canon, and certainly more than book-canon, but her use of metaphor and her phrasing in the show always made me feel as though she had a more hidden poetic side that might find its way out in certain company.
> 
> I edited little bits and pieces of the previous chapters as well, but nothing all too noticeable.
> 
> As always, please do feel free to make requests. This story came because my friend-I think typicalRAinbow on ffnet but I'm mostly familiar with her on tumblr--suggested 'tea and kisses' as a prompt. If you're looking for anything specific or longer, or have always wanted to see something written but don't want to write it, feel free to send those along as well! It's always inspiring to have requests. Here goes! The end of my first The Worst Witch fic.

            Imogen, feeling invincible, ran full-tilt through the forest.

            The sensation of Constance still hung heavy on her lips, stirring her to endless animation. The cold could not touch her: she now knew the dip of the woman’s waist, had discovered it with tentative fingers and explored it with an eager hand as heat engulfed her body. Her legs could never give way now that they had survived the grip of her inamorata’s thighs—they had kept her aloft through the impossibly thrilling arousal of it. Her heart could surely beat no faster than it had then.

            Constance had uttered only two words after the kiss—which was long, hurried and interminable at once—and by the colour of her lips and cheeks, Imogen wasn’t sure the woman was aware of them. It was one breath, the barest movement of lips, but Imogen had caught them with her own: ‘not one’.

            Not one?

            How many, then, Imogen wondered: Two? Four? Multiples upon multiples of those burgundy lips pressed to her own, moving as they did with alternate ferocity and tenderness? And more besides, eventually?

            (They had parted amicably, Imogen beginning her long wait with a run. She would win the prize.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading along! I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments are appreciated; it's lovely to know who is reading. (:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I adore comments.


End file.
